


Takeout

by kageyamasmilkbox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Mario Kart, finished lol, hinata is a pizza deliverer, kageyama is a softie, more to come - Freeform, no smut cause its probably going to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasmilkbox/pseuds/kageyamasmilkbox
Summary: One rainy night Kageyama wants pizza and Hinata happens to be a pizza deliverer.. You get it right- lmao
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short it's my first work

Chapter 1-

Kageyama Tobio finally walks into his apartment after a long day at work. He groans and places his bags on the floor and finds a comfortable spot on his couch. He turns around when he hears something tapping against his window. He looks out and sees rain. 

“Damn it, I wanted to eat pizza outdoors today. I’ll just order it,” he says while taking out his phone. He calls the nearest pizza place and on the 3rd ring someone picks up the phone.

“Hello! Thanks for calling Fresh Pizza. How may I take your order?” The man said.

“Hi, um yes, can I place an order for a large cheese pizza?”

“Mhm, delivery or pick up?”

“Delivery please.” Kageyama stood up and walked over to get his wallet.”

“Alright, your total is $15.03. What is your address?”

“Oh! It’s 504, yourmom Avenue.”

It was quiet for a second, the man must have been writing the order down. Then he said, “Your pizza will be at your doorstep in 15 minutes. Thank you for calling Fresh Pizza!” The call ended and Kageyama put his phone down.

15 minutes isn’t long right? Kageyama thought to himself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama looks up from his book when he hears a knock on his door. Slowly he gets up, realizing how cold it is in his apartment. He quickly puts on a hoodie and goes to the entrance. He opens the door and is greeted by a mess of orange curls. Then he looks down and sees a small man with an ear to ear smile.

The said male looks up and meets his eyes. Kageyama breaks eye contact and studies him. The man’s short, but it makes him attractive. He notices how the uniform fits him well. His white shirt must’ve gotten wet because it’s almost see-through. Kageyama blushes and looks away to stare at his face. He has freckles across his face and his hazel eyes go with his orange locks. He’s beautiful, he thinks. His curls look so soft that Kageyama almost reaches out to touch them, but realizes what he’s doing and puts his hand into his pockets.

After a minute the delivery man shakes his head and takes a step forward, holding out the pizza box. “Here’s your pizza, sir! That’ll be $15.03” he says with a smile.

Kageyama looks at the pizza box and back at him. He takes the pizza box and tells the man to stay there so he can get the money. He wants to see this man again but doesn’t know how to ask. After putting the box down on his counter and getting money, he goes back to the door and sees the man fidgeting.

“Uhh, here. Keep the change,” Kageyama croaks out trying to smile. He hands the stranger $20. The red-head laughs and thanks him for the tip, grinning again. _I could stare at that smile all day,_ Kageyama thinks, staring at the other person.

__

The smaller man seems uncomfortable with the intense glare on him so he clears his throat and walks towards the elevator saying a quick bye. The elevator closes and the red-head disappears. Kageyama closes the door, mentally reprimanding himself for scaring the guy away. He groans into his pillow once he falls dramatically on his bed.

“Nghh, I didn’t even get his name!” he practically whines. Then drags himself back up and into the kitchen to eat some delicious pizza.

After finishing some work on his computer, he closes his curtains and shuts off the lights and finds himself dozing off on his bed thinking of the man he just encountered.

Hinata’s pov:

“Suga-san! I’ll be heading out soon. Need anything?” Hinata said, taking off his hat and messing with his curls.

The older man looks around and sees Hinata. “Oh yeah, can you quickly deliver a pizza for me?” Hinata groans but nods. He walks over and looks at the notepad. He recognized the address, his friend Yamaguchi and his boyfriend Tsukkishima live on the 2nd floor. He hops on his bike after getting the pizza box & securing it and heads towards the apartment complex. It’s raining, so he gets a little wet and starts paddling quickly.

When he gets to the 5th floor, he realizes he left his hat at the pizza place. Oh well, he thinks, I’ll just get it tomorrow. Hinata knocks on the door and when it opens he’s met with a tall, well tall to Hinata, man and he looks up to meet beautiful blue eyes. The mans’ bangs fall over his eyes and his soft skin glows from where he is looking down on him. When the man breaks contact he feels eyes on him, so he shakes his head and steps forward.

He gives the taller man the pizza box and when the man comes back, he’s met with a tip, which he thankfully takes and laughs when he notices the man trying to smile. Hinata feels eyes on him again so he clears his throat and walks over to the elevator. He wanted to know more about the man, and he hits himself in the face for being a coward and practically running away.


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took 9 days to publish. As you can see this chapter is longer than the first one, and I plan on posting around every week or so. I just started school so it's gonna be hard to write quickly. Anyway enjoy! See you soon :D

Chapter 2-

Kageyama’s POV:

Kageyama comes home on a Friday afternoon from food shopping with 2 bags in his hands. He puts the groceries away and decides to plant his new flowers. He goes onto his balcony with his water bin and starts making room for his new plants. Kageyama looks down and sees a bunch of people walking. One in particular sticks out to him. A mess of orange curls is skipping up and down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. He thinks he’s hallucinating but then he looks again and sees the familiar face. Something falls out of his pocket, and he doesn’t seem to notice. Kageyama puts on his shoes and walks out of the apartment complex walking down to where he saw something fall.

He picks it up and it’s a wallet. He opens it in case there is anything he can use to contact the male and he sees a picture of him with some information.

His name is Shōyō Hinata, and he’s 23 years old. He’s only a few months older than me, Kageyama thinks. Kageyama looks more and he finds a phone number. He dials the number walking back up the stairs to his apartment and doesn’t get an answer.

“Maybe he’ll answer later,” he thinks aloud. He puts the wallet on his counter and takes his shoes off to plant again.

Hinata’s POV:

“Bye Suga! Bye Daichi,” Hinata says as he walks out of the door. It’s finally a Friday and Hinata’s excited because he plans on going shopping and getting dinner.

He’s skipping along the sidewalk and he gets his phone out to listen to music, but his phone died. He groans and decides to walk instead of skip.

When he finally arrives at a smoothie bar, he walks in to get some money but realizes that he doesn’t have his wallet. He leaves before he’s next in line and walks back to retrace his steps. After not finding his wallet, he decides to walk around the city. He stops at the park and stays on the swings. It’s only around 4 pm so he has time before he should start going home.

Hinata doesn’t find his wallet, so it either got stolen or he left it at the pizza place. It’s already closed, so he’ll have to check on his next shift tomorrow.

When he gets home he quickly charges his phone on his coffee table and changes into comfortable clothes. Then he lays on his couch and looks at his phone. He got a missed call from a number he doesn’t recognize.  
It’s probably just a scam caller, he thinks. But it could also be someone with a new phone. Hinata decides to text the caller instead of calling back.

Hinata: Hello?

While he waits for the response he makes himself a sandwich.

Kageyama’s POV:

Kageyama is making dinner when he hears a notification on his phone. He stops slicing tomatoes and goes to his phone on the counter.

“Oh.” he says, looking at the notification “Hinata texted me back.” It’s only been around 30 minutes, so he must have realized and tried looking for his wallet.

Kageyama: Hi, you dropped your wallet in front of my apartment. Remember me from yesterday? I was a customer at apartment 504.

Hinata: Ohh! Hi, thank you for picking it up. Can we meet somewhere so I can get it?

Kageyama smiled while reading the texts, not many people use proper grammar as he does.

Kageyama: Sure. Want to get ice cream by the park in 30 minutes?

Hinata: Ok. Meet you there :D

Hinata’s POV:

Hinata walks to the ice cream shop by the park he went to earlier. He doesn’t know why he feels nervous, but he just shakes it off and continues walking.

He sits on a bench next to the shop and goes on his phone.

Then he sees a shadow in front of him. He looks up and sees the beautiful man he saw earlier. His stomach turns and he stands up to greet him.

“Hi! Want to go in?” Hinata says, trying his best to stop the blush creeping on his face. He looks away and walks anyway towards the entrance. The man follows and opens the door for him.

After they order ice cream and get it, they take a seat on the bench Hinata was just sitting on. Then he realizes he never got the taller man's name.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

The man responds and says “Tobio Kageyama. I’m guessing you’re Shōyō Hinata?”

Hinata blushes and nods, he’s never heard his name sound so alluring. His voice made his heart drop.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama with a startled but adorable (to Kageyama) face. Kageyama raises his eyebrows confused, but looks at him. Hinata breaks the awkward silence and proceeds to ask him, “Well.. s-since we’re here, might as well get to know each other, right?”

He was hiding his face with his ice cream because he was red. Kageyama let out a laugh because he knew that Hinata was blushing. That made Hinata’s stomach twist. 

“Alright. Let’s start off with the basics. I’m Tobio Kageyama and I’m 22 years old. Uhh, I like volleyball, milk, and the color blue.” _It made sense that he liked a sport, _Hinata thought. _He couldn’t have been that tall without being involved in a sport.___

__After a few moments, Hinata realizes he needs to respond. “Well, I’m Shōyō Hinata.. I’m 23 years old and I like meat buns, the color orange, and I also play volleyball! I’m a decoy and middle blocker. What position are you?”_ _

__“I’m a setter.”_ _

__“We should play sometime!” Hinata says and only realizes moments later what he said. He laughs nervously and says quickly, ”Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just said it because it would be-”_ _

__“Sure. That’ll be fun.”_ _

__“Okay! I look forward to it.” Hinata smiles and they lock eyes. Something about this was different than yesterday. In the light, he can finally see all of Kageyama’s features and he might just be the most attractive person Hinata’s ever laid eyes on. Hinata can see blush creeping on Kageyama’s face and smiles softly. He sees Kageyama leaning in and he leans in as well, mentally squealing. Hinata closes his eyes when he gets a call coming from his phone. He stops and turns to his notifications seeing Sugawara is calling him. He whines and answers the call._ _

__“Hello? Suga?”_ _

__“Hi Hinata, sorry to bother..” The man says. “We need a couple of people to come in because it’s getting busy. You know how Friday nights are.”_ _

__“Mhm..” Hinata’s pretty angry right now considering he was about to kiss his crush. Well, whatever this is._ _

__“Can you come over in a few?”_ _

__“Uh, yeah. See ya.” Hinata ends the call and groans again. He gets up and apologizes before rushing off to the nearest bus stop._ _

___Hopefully I didn’t offend Kageyama, _he thinks, walking quickly.__ _ _

____Before he sits down, he feels a hand on his wrist. He immediately turns and sees Kageyama._ _ _ _

____“You forgot your wallet again,” he says, smiling. Hinata looks at Kageyama’s other hand and sees the wallet._ _ _ _

____“Oh god, sorry about that.” He looks up at Kageyama and smiles sheepishly. Then he realizes that his hand is still on his wrist but he doesn’t have any intention of moving it. Hinata takes the wallet and puts it in his pocket._ _ _ _

____The bus comes a few moments later, interrupting their moment, and sadly Hinata has to move his arm away from Kageyama’s touch._ _ _ _

____At the steps, he waves back to Kageyama with a smile. He walks into the middle row and looks at him. Hopefully he doesn’t come out as creepy.. When the bus starts moving, he tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Before he knows it he’s dozing off._ _ _ _

____─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───_ _ _ _

____Kageyama’s POV:_ _ _ _

____Since it’s the weekend, Kageyama does his weekly laundry. He decided to sleep in, so it’s around noon. Tobio closes his eyes as he walks and takes in the fall air. After all, it’s his favorite season. He hurries onto the laundromat though, he left his scarf at home._ _ _ _

____As he looks inside the shop to see if it’s crowded, there only seems to be a few people. When he walks in, he sets his clothes on top of the washing station. But stops when he hears a loud sound. He looks up from his laundry bag and sees Hinata bouncing up and down calling his name. He takes off his headphones._ _ _ _

____“Hi Kageyama!” Hinata says as he stops bouncing. “It’s crazy we keep seeing each other.” He laughs._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, how ironic.” Kageyama still remembers the moment they were about to kiss at the bench. He curses the person who called Hinata. Tobio hasn’t forgotten the moment and has been replaying it in his head, though he’ll never admit it._ _ _ _

____“Anyway, wanna hang out for a bit?” Hinata says, brushing the back of his head._ _ _ _

____“‘Mhm.”_ _ _ _


	3. Laundry Day and Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all. also a bit of fluff included lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude im so sorry this took a month i got really stressed with school work and i didn't have time to write anything. this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but enjoy :D more fluff and other ships coming soon <3

Chapter 3-

Hinata and Kageyama are on the couch of the laundromat laying on opposite sides when Hinata asks a question,

“Hm?” Tobio says, looking up from the laptop screen.

“What’s your Instagram?” Shouyou repeats, taking out his phone to show Tobio his account.

“Oh, I..” He pauses. Kageyama remembers the awkward pictures still on his page that he posted back in highschool. He still doesn't know how to delete them. The last thing he wants is for Hinata to find out about those. The heat creeping up his face grows more when Hinata shows him his screen.

“This is mine,” Shouyou says quietly. He holds up his phone to Kageyama’s nose so he has to back away. The username says “volleydick5” and the profile picture is him grinning in a uniform. He looks like he’s in high school.

Kageyama stares blankly for a few seconds at the phone before he bursts out laughing. Hinata puts his phone back inside his pocket and pouts. “I don’t know how to change it...”

“Leave it. It’s funny. By the way, when did you make this username up?” Kageyama says with a laugh. He takes Hinata’s phone and searches himself up.

“In highschool..”

After Hinata gets his phone back, he looks for a second.

“ _tobiokageyamaa, _what a boring username.” Shoyou rearranges himself to sit next to Tobio, their knees touching, but neither of them make the effort to move.__

__“It’s better than volleydick5,” he says with a roll of his eyes._ _

__“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask if you play volleyball.”_ _

__“Didn't we go over this?”_ _

__“Oh yeah, I forgot.”_ _

__Kageyama rolls his eyes and stands to go to the bathroom leaving Hinata._ _

__When he comes back, he finds Hinata giggling at his phone scrolling through something. He sits next to him to look over and finds him laughing at his old Instagram photos._ _

__“Wh-wha?” Kageyama says and tries taking the phone away from Hinata._ _

__“Nope, not this time!” Hinata scoots over to the other side of the couch and squirms when Kageyama jumps over him and tries taking the phone. “Wait,” he says after Kageyama succeeds in taking his phone. “Give it back!” he whines._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Please?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Tobio sits back where he was a few minutes ago and takes his laptop._ _

__“Hey! We were watching something,”_ _

__“I need to do work..”_ _

__“Do that later, I don’t even have a phone anymore and I’m bored.”_ _

__“Fine.” Kageyama puts the anime they were watching down on the table again and gives Hinata his phone back. He smiles and lays so that he’s almost on Kageyama. They were almost done with the movie when their alarms went off. Hinata gets up followed by Kageyama. Tobio goes to his station and puts his clothes in the dryer. They finish around the same time and go back to the couch._ _

__After the movie, Kageyama looks at Hinata for what seems like the 100th time, and this time he’s crying._ _

__“Hey, what happened?” Tobio says scooting over to him, concerned in his voice._ _

__He sniffles. “It’s just the anime. I didn’t know if he’d die or not..”_ _

__“Oh my _god _, you’re so dramatic..” Tobio crosses his legs and goes down for his bag and grabs tissues. He takes another look at Shouyou when he hands the tissues and finds him adorable. He has to look away so he doesn’t see him blushing.___ _

____“Shut up, stupid.” He looks up at Kageyama and throws his dirty tissue at him but misses._ _ _ _

____“I’m not picking that up.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, give me your phone real quick.”_ _ _ _

____“Why?” Kageyama says, taking out his phone._ _ _ _

____“I just wanna do something..” Hinata takes his phone and turns around and before Kageyama can say anything, he’s taking a selfie of himself with a peace sign and a grin. Then he starts pressing buttons and doing random stuff Kageyama can’t understand without looking at the screen._ _ _ _

____He gives Tobio his phone back and when he looks, Shouyou’s contact name is now “cutie” with 5 hearts. The profile picture is the picture he took a few seconds ago and he actually looks cute. Tobio looks up from his phone to see the other shaking from laughter, face in the pillow._ _ _ _

____“It isn’t even that funny,” Kageyama growled. Hinata dies down from his laughing fit and sits back up._ _ _ _

____“How much time ‘till it’s done?”_ _ _ _

____“A few minutes, why?”_ _ _ _

____“I was wondering,” Shoyou says fidgeting, “If you wanted to come over. I-I have Mario Kart and I can make food.” He has blush sprawled across his face, but you would only notice if you were staring, which Tobio was definitely not. Okay, maybe he was._ _ _ _

____Now it was Tobio’s time to flush. “Okay.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, really??”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. We’ll go after this. But remember I have work to finish.” Kageyama may not show it, but he is so excited that he feels himself getting butterflies. He doesn’t even know how he got here, but he isn’t complaining._ _ _ _

____Hinata looks at him for a second and then says “Well, hopefully you’re not a stalker..”_ _ _ _

____“Dumbass, I should be telling _you _that.”___ _ _ _

______“Whatever.” He feels the phone vibrate and they both go to put their clothes into a bag and leave the laundromat. “Lead the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shouyou skips and the other follows. They arrive at an apartment complex a few minutes later, and the shorter male gets his keys when they reach a door. He opens the door, and immediately Tobio smells vanilla and warmth. Looking around, he can already tell that the orange bundle of energy is a messy person. There are piles of dishes in the kitchen sink, and the living room has throw-pillows and blankets all over the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata doesn’t even seem embarrassed at the mess. “Make yourself at home,” he says, taking off his sneakers and heading to the bedroom for something. Kageyama puts his shoes neatly next to Hinata’s thrown ones._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dumbass,” he mutters under his breath, but his voice is filled with fondness. He plops on the couch soon after and sees a Nintendo switch on the coffee table. Grabbing it, he turns to Hinata telling him to hurry up changing so they can play a round of Mario Kart together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeah. Maybe today isn’t such a bad day._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAD NO MOTIVATION. ANYWAY, ill stop talking it caps lol. happy new years guys and thank you for the kudos! i hope you enjoy :D

Hinata is spiraling. If his stares could melt, he’d be long gone. Currently his stomach is filled with butterflies-forget butterflies- a hurd of elephants, and if Kageyama’s thigh brushes his own one more time, his face is going to turn a darker shade than his hair.

“You okay?” he hears.

“Huh?”

“You’re spacing out and sucking at this.”

Right. He almost forgot he's playing Mario Kart with Kageyama. “Oh- Sorry I was thinking about something,” he laughs sheepishly and turns to the game.

Kageyama grunts in return and moves to settle into the couch. He must be really into this game, his frown is forming and eyes only focused on the screen. Suddenly, he slides off and sighs. Then he averts his attention to Hinata’s side, who is about to reach the finish line.

“Hah?! Weren’t you just last place?” He rolls his eyes at Hinata’s snickering and sinks into the couch. He closes his eyes and realizes everything smells like Hinata, and he might be getting drunk off his smell. Then he peaks an eye open to meet wide brown eyes staring back at him. He stammers and feels.

“Uh- What-”

“S-Sorry!”

They sit in an awkward silence but Hinata decides to break it.

“So about a couple days ago..”

“We- don’t have to talk about that.. If you don't want to.” He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? I mena, they’ve only known each other for a week, right?

“I do! I mean- I don’t want to read the signs wrong or anything, cause that would be awkward, right? Haha.. Sorry I’m rambling. I just want to say that I like you..” His face resembles a tomato right now, but he pushes through with confidence. “And I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“I- Yeah, me too..” Kageyama breathes. He notices the way Hinata’s grinning and smiles too.

They both look up at each other for a moment and start laughing. Seriously, why was that such a big deal? What are they, teenagers?

“Well,” Hinata starts, “Now that that’s settled, I’d like to go back to what we were doing a couple days ago.”

“No distractions?”

“No distractions.”

Hinata grins and straddles Kageyama’s legs. On instinct, Kageyama holds his waist. Then he leans in and Kageyama meets him halfway.

Yeah, definitely not a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the end, sorry if its short i tried to hurry this cause tomorrow winter break ends lmao sksnwjkdehdeihfekjew
> 
> again im so so sorry for taking so long to update, i might start a new series but idk yet,, anyway kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ;w;


End file.
